For airports and communities, it is useful to conduct medium-term (one to two week) continuous measurements of sound levels. At the present time, there are no sound level meters or systems that can do this type of monitoring at costs that are affordable for small regional airports and smaller communities. Existing monitors of this type cost in excess of $10,000, and are so complicated that only professional noise consultants can use them.